Ryder's Dragon, Roial's Lion
by Words Fly By
Summary: Eragon's life seemed destined to be messed up. After all, he fell for his his half-brother. Now his father's rival wants revenge on him as well? Life's sad that way.
1. Love's Woes

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it...expecially Murtagh.....oh, the fun I will never have with him because of it....... :( **

For Eragon Ryder, life seemed to be out to make him suffer. Not only did Mr. Omoris Elvin have to give him that ten-page essay on the practically non-existent history of Alagaesa, but it was due in a week! He hadn't even started it yet! He knew that when Saphira found out about that she'd hit him on the head with a text-book. Maybe he could convince Murtagh to help him with it instead.

Murtagh. These days he spent more time thinking about him then his homework (not that it was saying much). Why did he have to fall for _him_ of all people? He was his _half-brother, _for crying out loud! But then again, they spent their whole lives apart until recently. Murtagh was currently attending Uru'baen University, so at least he wasn't around to see Eragon day-dreaming about his hot abs and sexy brown eyes in class. This brings us back to his original point.

He stood outside his door for a moment, debating whether or not to disturb his half-brother's peace and quiet. After mentally considering the pros of getting some great advice, and the cons of being distracted by Murtagh's amazing voice, Eragon decided to ask for his sibling's help.

Eragon knocked on Murtagh's door.

"Yes?" Murtagh asked in his previously mentioned amazing voice.

"Uh, it's me, Eragon. Can I ask you for some help?"

"On...?"

"Alageasa's history," Eragon replied with mild distaste.

Murtagh went over to open the door. "Sure thing. How much time do you have to do it this time?"

"A little less than a week," Eragon admitted guiltily. As he said this, he couldn't help but look at his brother's appearance. His dark brown hair was a messy frame for his beautiful face and his chocolate brown eyes. His mussels showed through the dark-red shirt he was wearing and the black jeans he had on would make every male-model jealous.

Murtagh interrupted him from his staring. "What are you doing exactly?"

"An essay," Eragon groaned.

His brother started to chuckle under his breath. "Well, looks like we'd better get started then."

* * *

Several hours later, Selina started to yell at them to come down for dinner....for the fifth time.

"Murtagh Aquila LeRouge and Eragon Vulpecula Ryder! If you two don't come down this instant I will assume that you do not want to eat again until breakfast tomorrow!"

In Murtagh's bedroom, the two brothers glanced at each other and decided that it wasn't worth missing dinner to try and finish their essay before eleven o'clock.

**So, yet again I am starting with a short chapter. Hopefully I'll learn to breack the habit that's forming eventually. FTR (for the record): Aquila is a constellation meening eagle, and Vulpecula is another one meening fox. Sorry this chapter isn't that interessting, but it'll get better later on. Please feel free to leave any suggestions or feedback.**


	2. First Strike!

**So, I forgot to mention last time that LeRouge is french for "The Red." Sound's viking-ish, doesn't it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. (Sniffles sadly over non-ownership of Murtagh)**

"Hey, Eragon! Wait up!" Saphira called, running after him.

"Oh, hello Saphira," Eragon replied, pausing so she could catch up.

"So...about tonight....." Saphira looked at him guiltily.

"Yes?" Eragon sounded suspicious. Almost every time Saphira started a sentence like that it meant that she was going to spend the night with Thorn instead of him.

"Well, Thorn invited me to the club with him and Murtagh. The girls have already agreed to go as well, so..." He was right. Saphira _had_ in fact ditched him to go spend time with her boyfriend, his crush, Arya and Nasuada. Great.

"Fine. I understand. Don't let the thought of me bother you when you're gone." Eragon turned around and walked away from her.

This was happening more and more frequently lately. Murtagh would go to the club with everyone else and leave him behind on his own. They would always go on Friday because his father had work meetings that day and his mother had some sort of group she went out with. So, he was home alone that day. His half-brother refused every time to let him come along. It was beginning to drive him insane.

When he got home, his parents had already left. Murtagh was clearly getting ready to go as well. Eragon, having no wish to see his brother's no doubt stunning attire, went to his room.

An hour later, he heard the sound of Murtagh leaving the house and a quick "Bye, Eragon!" as the door closed.

Another hour afterwards, Eragon had the worst idea in his life. He decided to go on foot.

* * *

The boss was right. Their next target was a very easy catch. The thug glanced down at the picture he was given of the boy, Eragon; to make sure he had the right one. He did. The man grinned evilly before walking up to the boy, and knocking him unconscious.

_The boss will be pleased._

* * *

When Eragon came to, his head was throbbing viciously. Despite this, he was able to lift his head enough to examine the dank cell he was in. There really wasn't much to see.

Then he discovered he was naked.

He sat up so fast his head started to spin. He groaned quietly before drawing his knees up to his chest; trying his hardest to hide his body.

The door slammed open suddenly.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," Said an icy voice that sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

Murtagh had been feeling uneasy for a while know. He couldn't quite figure out what the problem was though. All he knew was that something was wrong. He started fingering his cell phone anxiously.

His phone rang suddenly. Murtagh lifted it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Murtagh? It's me. Can you come get me? Please?" Eragon's voice was shaking.

"Where are you?" Murtagh asked, heading for the door.

Eragon told him. Murtagh wasn't pleased.

* * *

When Murtagh finally got to the curve, he was met with the sight of his half-brother's shivering form. Murtagh opened the door to let him in, trying to find the best way to address what was happening.

When they got home, Murtagh silently made him some hot chocolate as Eragon got changed.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" He asked when Eragon came downstairs.

**Chilf-hanger! Don't woory, nothing _too_ bad happened to Eragon. Reviews appreciated.**


	3. Of Lions and Treasures

**I got a review! Made me update faster. I didn't have time for a long one.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! (Too bad.....the things I could do with Murtagh...."**

Eragon looked up wearily. "Got beat up pretty bad."

"By who!" Murtagh exclaimed angrily.

"Somebody named Galbatorix. Wanted me to pass on a message to my father."

Murtagh was glaring a hole through the table by this point. "And how did he get you?"

"He sent his thugs to knock me unconscious."

"And where were you at this point?"

"If you aren't done with your Spanish Inquisition..." Eragon muttered.

Murtagh lifted his terrifying glower to him.

"All right. Fine. I tried to follow you to the club on foot. Happy?"

Murtagh looked positively murderous. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I will try to ignore that you didn't follow my instructions. When you heal, we're going to have a _talk_ about this."

After another deep breath, Murtagh continued, "In the mean time, I'm going to take you to Doctor Ajihad. When Brom gets back, make sure to explain the situation to him. We'll try to get answer then. What was your message, exactly?"

"That the Lion will kill the dragon's treasures. One. By. One."

**So...short I know...but most will be revealed next chapter. Promise. I the mean time......R&R :D**


	4. The Dragon's Reveal

**Hey again! Long time no see. Sorry about that...kitchen reno....**

**People have been asking for longer chapters. was going to do that but because of previously mentioned reno...you woudn't get an update for a llloooooonnnggg time. Again, I appologize.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly. I can only hope...for without hope, you have nothing**

**P.S. who said that quote about hope origially?**

* * *

Eragon lay restlessly in his bed, thinking back on what his father had told him about Galbatorix.

**Flashback**

"There was this car competition, you see." Brom had hesitated, "You know the Dragon Series."

"Yes, they're only the most luxurious cars in existence!" Murtagh had replied, curiosity aroused.

"Well, in the finals of that competition, there were only two Series left: the Dragon Series and the Lion Series. In the end, Roial's Lion Series lost...to my Series."

"What!?" The two half-siblings had exclaimed as one.

Brom had sighed softly, "I didn't want to tell anyone about it for fear that he would repeat what happened..."

Selena took over the narrative, "The night after Galbatorix lost, he hunted down and brutally murdered most of Brom's team. He vanished without a trace after that. The fact that he never came after your father gave us reason to believe he would return...and he has!" His mother had looked at everyone with tears in her eyes, "We're going to need to move!"

**End Flashback**

Eragon exhaled quietly. Afterwards, he'd retreated to his room, sounds of Murtagh being berated for leaving him alone traveled from downstairs. Eragon curled up into a foetal curl under his blankets.

Someone knocked on his door. Eragon shot up, startled. He hadn't noticed that the sounds had stopped.

"Eragon?" His half-brother asked, "May I come in?"

* * *

**And next time, on RD, RL...the moment we've all been waiting for....Murtagh has a heart to heat with lil' ol' Eragon! ;P**


End file.
